rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Glaiwyn Gonzo
Glaiwyn Mercy Gonzo was born on the 27th of Raktuber, Year 64 of the Fifth Age in the young city of Varrock, named for her beautiful blue eyes that looked such as ice. Born into the house of Gonzo, she had been raised with the idealogies of Zamorakianism and exposed to the hatred lifestyle of the Gonzo. However, at a young age, she was able to overcome all of this to become the loving person she was known as. It was quite a common fact however she had a close relationship with the head of the family, Arrondal Gonzo. The two were best of friends, as she knew him for all of her childhood and couldn't live without him. It even seemed the two had a lust for each other, however this was not shown to people. She often wore black after turning twenty. Glaiwyn learned from Arrondal the ways of water and ice magic, wanting to live up to the origin of her name. As the bond between the two grew closer, the rest of the Gonzo recognized her as Arrondal's mate, deeming her the title "Dark Mistress of the Gonzo," although she had not been known for having a dark personality. The two went along with this, as she would later become a more important figure. Then she got pregnant two years after perfecting her ability on ice magic. Arrondal and Glaiwyn were left alone for a night, and two weeks later she had found she was pregnant with his child. The two kept their affair a secret, as both of them wanted Arrondal to remain the cold Mahjarrat he was known for. She spent her pregnancy with him and a chosen man to serve as her public spouse, Zephon Merceaus Gonzo. She had also moved to Asgarnia, living near Falador and where she went into labor, Ice Mountain. Then it was during a travel on Ice Mountain she went into labor and Zephon had to go help in a battle. Arrondal stayed with Glaiwyn, delivering their baby, bringing life to what would become Gielinor's darkest lord. They had brainstormed for names as Arrondal held the baby boy with his black eyes, and it was agreed upon that he would inherit the beginning "A" for his first name. Arrondal had come up with Aztar, then looked at Glaiwyn and finished the puzzle pieces. He was named Aztarwyn. Soon, he was given to his mother, and she fell in love at first sight. She deemed him the middle name of Zephon for his mythed father, as it completed his name rather well. She promised him a good life, and he would touch the sky one day. Then, when he was able to walk and hold a small sword, Glaiwyn remained on the sidelines, spectating Aztarwyn's training as he grew up. She watched him grow into the dark minister he would become, and allowed him off to battle. It was however, when she was 64, she would cease to watch him grow further more. It was then she had passed onto the next life, her wish for him not to know of his real father dying with her. She couldn't muster the strength to live long enough to tell him of it, however, and Arrondal was left to do it himself years after her death. Glaiwyn is mostly used as a character for plot and is often mentioned in role-play. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Gonzo Family Category:Deceased Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Neutral Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zamorakian